


Apologies

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Marks Upon Souls ~Assassin Creed Soulmate AU's~ [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed (2016) - Fandom, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassin's and Templar's, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Platonic/Romantic Relations, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Callum gets to know one of his fellow escapees, and in the process learns to forgive himself.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElevenGaleStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/gifts).



> Summary unfortunately sucks. This is in a way, part two of my last one shot, but some details are changed.

That first night is spent with them going through abandoned warehouses until they find one that is vacant of any homeless or gang members.

Nathan speaks of how there are gangs in England which doesn't surprise Cal, not really. Nothing can truly surprise him anymore; not after prison and Abstergo, and certainly not after finding his soulmates. The only living one is Val, who he is trying to form some kind of bond with since they are the odd men out. Moussa makes plans with Lin over his phone, the both of them speaking in hushed voices with their backs against crates. Emir is fast asleep, both him and Nathan came out of Abstergo with wounds leaving them tired, but Nathan is far too alert to pass out onto the cold conrete floor. Then there is Jason and Lara; both cleaning cane swords with wooden handles carved into the skull of a bird with beautiful detail on the handle. Cal almost wants to ask about it, because they know London too, just not in the way that Nathan does. But the two are sitting up, back to back, with their hoods down as they clean away the blood. 

Callum is about to turn back from his spot on the catwalk to look back out over London when she approaches.  _Maria,_ is what his brain seems to be telling him, but he knows that she is not. Her skin is pale and lacks the black inked markings that Maria had. Her hair is darker too, a rich dark chesnut, that is curlier than Maria's light brown, wavy hair. Other than that they are both very much the same, and her intense vivid blue eyes certainly haven't changed. 

"You're starring."

"Am I?" He is though, they both know it, and Callum can feel Aguilar. The homocidal spaniard is like a cat, uncurling and stretching after a nap by the sound of her voice. Her english is-odd-accented, and by the way she speaks it the language certainly wasn't the second that she had learned.

"Where are you from?" Callum finds himself asking. He never got to know her at Abstergo; just that her talent with art and music was used by the Rikkin's. 

Valéria sits across from him, tucking her legs across the other, before setting what she had been carrying down. A black eastsports bag and a fuzzy blanket, the latter he didn't exactly know where she got, but theft seemed highly likely.  "I was born in Greece to French parents. I lived in Thessaloniki for a time, before moving to Paris when I was a teenager. That is why my english must sound odd to you." She explains and  _damn_ is he that easy to read?

"Tell me about you." She offered, taking off Maria's modified Parry Shield from her back and the cane sword from another ancestor, the same descendants of Maria that Lara and Jason had synchronized with. It was only then that he remembered the own weight over his back of Aguilar's bow and a guillotine gun that Moussa had handed to him. 

He should take them off, relax, but the fear of Sophia walking into the warehouse was far too high. 

"There is not much to know. I was born in Arizona, but I lived in Mexico until my mother died. Then I lived in Texas-what are you doing?" 

His state of thought is haulted, and she looks up at him with wide eyes that remind him of a puppy. There is a notebook in hand, and she is writing down the names of the places he had been born and lived in over a map of the United States and Mexico.  _Did she just draw that?_ "I was a Prime Minister and Preisdent of the French Senate. I never had time to travel let alone see America so-" She trails off, motioning to the map that she just drew and the names she has written down. The act was innocent enough, but he doubted that she would want to see miles of desert.

 

"I killed people." 

"We all do. Assassins and Templars both."

"No- _I kill people_ -I was on the verge of becoming a serial killer." 

 

She stops him, squeezes his hand, and he can feel Aguilar moving inside of his mind once again.

"Callum. You killed a pimp, an abuser of women. You have nothing to apologize for." 

 

"Even almost giving away the Apple?"

"That you may have to apologize for."


End file.
